Calda de Chocolate
by Lais.Potter
Summary: - Você sabe que eu gosto muito mais de você do que qualquer bolo com calda de chocolate. - beijou-o levemente.


**Calda de Chocolate**

Finalmente o inverno havia passado e com ele surgiu o verão. A época do ano que os alunos mais gostavam. Afinal, era a época do ano em que tudo que ficou escondido por causa do frio, fica a mostra. Os alunos não paravam de olhar para as pernas das alunas e as alunas não se cansavam de ver os treinos de quadribol das casas. Mesmo que esses fossem de seus rivais.

Como ainda estavam na transição de inverno para o verão era comum que algumas rajadas de ar frio se apresentassem e como os alunos sempre estavam preparados para qualquer mudança de clima, sempre tinham suas capas a mão. E até mesmo às vezes recorriam a outras saídas para se livrarem do frio inesperado. Um bom chocolate quente era uma boa solução, todos os alunos concordavam.

E era exatamente isso que uma certa morena estava fazendo. A pior de todas as épocas do ano, como ela falava. Ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa inconstância de clima. O que o pessoal lá de cima tinha contra ficarem a cada três meses em um único clima? Tudo seria bem mais fácil.

Ainda entretida em seus pensamentos não pode notar a aproximação de outra pessoa, no caso um moreno. O garoto, percebendo que a outra estava completamente alheia as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, resolveu dar-lhe uma surpresa. Melhor, um susto.

- Bom dia. - beijou-lhe o pescoço. Fazendo os pelos da outra levantar.

Ela apenas virou-se de susto para encará-lo. Tinham certas regras com em relação a demonstrações de afeto em publico. Não por parte dele, quanto mais pessoas os vissem juntos, mais fácil iria se livrar de aproveitadores.

- Bom dia. - ela respondeu quando acalmo-se. Seu olhar se tornou severo. – Sabe muito bem que não gosto quando faz isso.

- Ah Mi.- ele falou em um tom infantil.- Estamos juntos a quase dois meses. Metade da escola já sabe. Ate mesmo o Rony, a pessoa que mais tínhamos medo de contar sobre o nosso relacionamento, já sabe.

- Não é isso. - seu olhar parou em seu prato.- Você não sabe o quão difícil é ser a namorada de Harry Potter.- ele riu a confissão da morena.

- Não pode ser mais difícil do que ser namorado de Hermione Granger.- sorriu e pegou nas mãos da morena. - Não sabe a quantidade de olhares e comentários indiscretos que tenho que aquentar.

- Não sabe a quantidade de azarações que tenho de evitar. - sorriu.

- Não sei porque fazem isso.- apoiou-se na mesa.- Não foi assim quando fiquei com a Cho, muito menos com Ginny.

- Vai ver não foram com a nossa cara.- falou tomando uma colherada de seu cereal.

- Ou então eles, realmente, acreditam que esse namoro vai dar em alguma coisa.

- É, pode ser.- seu braço fora impedido de completar o trajeto ate a boca, pois Harry o agarrou.

- Pode ser? - perguntou levantando umas das sobrancelhas.

- Unhum. - ela estava se divertindo com a ira do outro.

- Vamos ver se você ainda acha que esse namoro pode dar em alguma coisa.- ele se aproximou perigosamente de Hermione.- Se não retirar o que disse, irei beijar-te aqui e agora.

- Não vou retirar o que disse.- exibiu um sorriso maroto.

Harry desarmou-se quando viu o sorriso da outra. Era impossível manter- se serio quando um belo e meigo sorriso era exibido em sua frente. Ainda mais se a portadora do mesmo fosse à garota que lhe roubou o coração.

- Tudo bem. - baixou sua cabeça vencido.- Mas não terá uma nova chance.

- Carinho, você sempre fala isso. - tocou o rosto de Harry. - Mas quem sempre acaba ganhando sou eu. - sorriu novamente ou ver o olhar tristonho do outro.

- Não sei como eu me deixei ser seduzido por você. - falou brincalhão.

- Como eu disse, eu sempre ganho. - olhou para os lados e beijou-lhe os lábios. - Posso terminar de tomar meu café da manha? - ele balançou a cabeça. - Ótimo.

Como Harry também não tinha comido ainda, fez companhia a morena. Como se isso fosse um grande sacrifício para ambos. Era difícil conseguir se manterem sobre controle, afinal, como Harry mesmo disse, grande parte de Hogwarts já sabia que estavam juntos. Mas mesmo com esta quantidade, o número de garotas com dor de cotovelo não diminuiu. Hermione, freqüentemente, era vitima de azarações e Harry sempre tinha que manter-se calmo quando ouvia ou via algum tipo de comentário sobre a sua Hermione. Era engraçado falar isso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia- lhe completamente correto. Ela era sua e ele; dela.

Quando finalmente terminaram de tomar o café da manha, eles dirigiram-se para o lago. Lá era um dos poucos lugares que ficavam livres dos olhos e ouvidos de todos. Ainda caminhando, esbarraram em Rony e Luna no corredor.

- Bom dia casal. - Hermione falou sorrindo.

- Bom dia casal.- Rony respondeu ao comprimento.

- O que estão fazendo? - Harry pergunta enquanto abraça Hermione pelas costas, apoiando seu queixo no ombro da morena.

- O que estávamos fazendo. - Luna falou um pouco encabulada.

- Desculpe se interrompemos algo. - a morena falou em um tom irônico. - Podemos nos retirar se quiserem.

- Por favor. - O ruivo falou.

- A Mi, antes que você vá tenho algo para te dar. - a loira remexeu em sua bolsa e tirou uma revista de dentro. - Acho que isso interessa a vocês dois. - deu a revista sorrindo.

- Obrigada. - Hermione falou pegando a revista e seguindo caminho com o moreno ao seu lado.

- O que diz aí?

- Ainda não sei, vamos esperar chegarmos ao lago. Sim? - o moreno assentiu e ela depositou um beijo no canto de sua boca.

- Eu não posso beijar seu pescoço no Salão Principal. Mas insinuar um beijo em pleno campo aberto você pode? - perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

Assim que o moreno falou isso, Hermione o prendeu contra a parede em um corredor vazio. Não era do feitio de Hermione tomar a iniciativa, mas gostavam de variar e Harry sempre gostava quando ela o fazia.

- Em primeiro lugar: não estamos em campo aberto. Aqui esta quase vazio. Em segundo: - ela parou por alguns segundos para pensar em outra desculpa, mas não conseguiu.

- Você não tem outra desculpa. - falou vitorioso; ela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior. - Mas eu tenho uma desculpa. - e sem deixar tempo da morena falar algo, ele a calou com um beijo.

O beijo começou calmo. Ambos queriam sentir o gosto da boca do outro, queriam sentir cada sensação que o toque lhes proporcionava. Mas aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando, as línguas já se mexiam em completa harmonia. As mãos de Harry que, antes apenas abraçavam a morena pela cintura, agora estavam passeando livremente pelas costas da morena.

As mãos da outra não ficavam para trás. Suas mãos não mais estavam apoiadas na parede, agora estavam presas no cabelo de Harry, despenteando-os ainda mais. Estavam quase sem fôlego, este foi o único argumento que acharam convincente o suficiente para se separarem. Assim que reabriram os olhos, Hermione notou um sorriso maroto no rosto do moreno.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou um pouco ofegante.

- Você não consegue se segurar quando esta comigo.

- Nem um pouco convencido. - apoiou sua testa a dele.

- Realista meu bem, realista. - descolou sua testa a dela e voltou a abraçá-la pela cintura.

- Tudo bem senhor realista. - separou-se do outro e estendeu sua mão. - Vamos? - ele não respondeu apenas aceitou a mão de Hermione e foram em direção ao lago.

Quando chegaram ao lago Hermione logo se arrependeu por não ter pegado sua capa, mas não era de todo culpa dela. A culpa era do tempo doido que estavam passando, um dia era um frio de rachar no outro, o sol davas as caras e tudo ficava mais aconchegante. Harry notando que a outra tremia, abraçou-a.

- Senti-se melhor?

- Levando o que em conta? - adorava atiçar a fúria de Harry.

- Não sei, você é quem sabe. - depositou um beijo na bochecha da outra.

- Maravilhosa. Isso levando tudo em conta. - Harry abriu um sorriso encantador à resposta da outra.

- Você é linda. - falou olhando-a fixamente.

- Fala isso porque ainda não viu quando acordo. - estava completamente vermelha. Era incrível como nunca se acostumava com os elogios de Harry.

- Se isso é um convite para passar a noite ao seu lado... - não chegou a terminar a frase, pois notara que morena atingira o vermelho máximo. - Calma Mi. - pegou suas mãos e as beijou. - Não vou ti obrigar a nada.

- E-eu sei. - ela não estava olhando para o moreno estava olhando para a revista que Luna tinha lhe dado. – Não foi por isso.

Harry acompanhou o olhar da outra. Não sabia como uma simples revista podia deixar a morena tão envergonhada. Viu que a revista era O seminário das bruxas, a revista mais popular entre as garotas bruxas fofoqueiras. Bem, com isso já se podia ter uma idéia sobre o assunto. Mas foi quando notou em uma pequena imagem móvel a esquerda da capa, que finalmente soube o porquê do embaraço de Hermione.

Era uma foto sua com Hermione no ultimo passeio a Hogmeads. Ambos estavam sentados e rindo, pelo que podia se lembra tinham contado uma piada sem graça para Hermione, ela tinha rido porque ele contou que quem lhe ensinou foi Rony; aí sim, a piada tinha ganho graça.

Se fosse apenas à foto, tudo bem. O problema era a marchete que a acompanhava: Harry Potter e sua nova namorada. Ele olhou para Hermione, ela o deixou pegar a revista. Tendo a revista em mãos folheou a revista ate a pagina onde se encontrava a reportagem. O moreno começou a ler e nada demais tinha sido escrito, mas quando viu as outras fotos um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Do que você ta rindo? - ela perguntou indignada.

- Não fique com raiva, mas eu disse. - falou ainda rindo, mas encarando-a.

- O que você me disse? - ela tomou a revista das mãos de Harry. - Como eles conseguiram essas fotos?

- Como eu não sei, mas que eles são bons, eles são. - sorriu a indiferença da morena. - Eu falei para você não comer aquele bolo.

- Não falou nada! - indignou-se. - Você só ficou falando que ia ficar gorda se comesse aquilo. - a morena virou-se para o outro e sorriu.- Falando nisso, você ainda não foi perdoado por aquilo.

- Carinho, você sabe que eu tava só brincando.- aproximou-se dela, encostando sua testa a dela. - Eu estava era com inveja daquele bolo.

- Posso saber o porquê? - sorriu, adorava vê-lo com ciúmes.

- Você deu muito mais atenção aquele bolo do que a mim.

- Merlin, como é ciumento! - sorriu enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Harry. - Você sabe que eu gosto muito mais de você do que qualquer bolo com calda de chocolate. - beijou-o levemente.

- Acho que pelo menos ganhei algo bom nisso tudo. - sorriu quando se separaram.

- E o que foi? - perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Graças aquela calda de chocolate todos já devem estar sabendo que estamos juntos. Como bem mostra a foto. - ela pegou a revista da grama e olhou para a foto que se referira. A foto se mexia, mostrando Harry limpando o canto da boca de Hermione que estava suja de calda. O moreno lambeu o dedo que usou para limpar a boca da outra e segundos depois, Hermione apoiou-se sobre a mesa beijando Harry nos lábios.

- Agora me lembro o que você me disse. - sorriu lembrando-se. -Você apostou que eu não teria coragem de beijar-lhe ali, num lugar publico.

- E como sempre, você não suporta perder uma aposta. - sorriu beijando-a nos lábios. - Também tenho que agradecer a essa sua mania.

- Se não fosse por mim e a minha mania de nunca perder aposta, nos nunca estaríamos juntos. - sorriu e o moreno retribuiu.

- Então um beijo a essa sua mania. - beijou-lhe os lábios. - e outro a calda de chocolate. - e voltou a beijá-la.

Quando se separaram Harry sorriu.

- Não olhe agora, mas temos companhia. - a morena deu e ombros.

- Se já estamos n'O seminário das bruxas e que, como você bem disse, metade de Hogwarts já sabe. Não tenho mais como esconder o que é óbvio.

- Obrigado a quem criou a calda de chocolate.

Hermione agarrou Harry pelo colarinho, puxando-o para um beijo terno e apaixonado. Não tinham mais o que esconder, em poucos dias todos já estariam sabendo mesmo. Antes queria esconder seu relacionamento por não querer chamar atenção, mas aconteceu o contrário. Então que se danem as azaracoes, ela estava com que amava.

- Hermione Granger, eu te amo. - falou quando se separaram.

- Também amo você, Potter.


End file.
